User blog:RealPagong27Gaming/Cargo Plane Heist Idea
Hey guys, today I have an idea. It is a cargo plane heist, in which you must steal cargo and take them to the collector. A cargo plane will be spawning at Airport, you must take it down. To rob it, drive to the Airport. Robbing the cargo plane All you have to do is to get to the airport, then steal the cargo. Get to the runway and enter the ramp, located at the back. Watch out for lasers, no lasers do move. When you get to the front, there will be a cockpit., and you notice it is locked. Press E to place dynamite, and it will explode, killing the pilot from the explosion. Soon, the plane will crash, and you must get out quickly, as a 40-second timer will appear, failing to do so will kill all players on board who did not manage to escape. Lasers You need to avoid lasers, none of them move, making it easy to rob. When you avoid all of the lasers, you have to take the cargo. Collecting Cash Now, as you steal the cargo, you will see crates in the front, near the cockpit. When you stand near them, you will start collecting cash. $3,000 without gamepass, $4,000 with Big Duffel Bag gamepass, and $4,500 with Big Duffel Bag and VIP gamepasses combined. Crash Soon, after the dynamite explodes, the plane is about to crash. Get to the back as much as you can with your teammates, a 40-second timer will appear at the top of the screen, when it runs out, all players who failed to escape will die. Once it hits the ground, the plane's wreck is burning. Fires will appear in the wreck, it will respawn after eight minutes have passed. Collecting the cash from the collector Find a vehicle to sit in, then drive to volcano base. Head to a collector, assisting anyone else will give you $400 without a gamepass, $600 with Big Duffel Bag gamepass, $1,000 with Big Duffel Bag and VIP gamepasses combined. Choices All players will have two choices. Number one, is to kill the pilots by planting a dynamite in the door, then crash land the plane after the explosion. Number two, is to force the pilots to fly the plane back to the airport, instead of crashing it by dynamite explosion. Choice 1 A player has to put a dynamite in the door, in order to crash the plane. The player will place it, then it blows up, killing the pilots. The plane will crash, and a forty-second timer appears in the middle top, showing how much time is left until all players are killed before they escape. Once the timer runs out, all players will be killed, if they did not manage to escape. If they escape, they had to go to the collector, then receive the cash from the heist. Choice 2 A player has to find the code number of the plane, written in four digits (for example, 1234). Found next to the cargo ramp in the left side, clicking the code will say "[playername] found the plane's code!". gfsdx Model The plane's model is very likely based on C130 Hercules for its ramp, propellers and wings, the B-52 Stratofortress for its cockpit. The model matches C130 Hercules' propellers and engines. Trivia *Players can look at the plane's cockpit through the door. In its appearance before the dynamite was blown, the pilots can be seen in their seats, holding the plane's yokes, as in post-explosion appearance, they will be found dead in their seats. The yokes are partially destroyed, and the door is destroyed, cockpit's windows are broken, with a hole in the front. *Five briefcases can be found inside. They will be thrown off from the cargo plane after it crashes. *After it is destroyed, one of the turboprop engines have their propellers broken off, and its body broken in half, much like the RMS Titanic sinking. The tail fin, and the left tailplane are also detached off. *Police may chase in Jets to take it down if it is being robbed. *The cargo plane's destination is the Military Base. This plane starts at Airport, unrobbable until cargo is fully loaded. Military personnel can be found in uncontrollable forklifts, seen delivering crates to the plane. *It is the first uncontrollable aerial vehicle to be robbed. *Originally, I (RealPagong27Gaming) would prefer this was originally going to be based on the Antonov An-225 Mriya, but was changed to its current model, due to its massive size, meaning it would be too large to fit in Airport or the Military Base. Size was reduced, then turned into its current model, which is based on C130 Hercules and B-52 Stratofortress. It is very likely that Cargo Plane went on different sketches, which the first one was originally going to be based on the C-135 Stratolifter. *Another sketch of the Cargo Plane was going to be based on the Antonov An-22 cargo plane. These were cut, probably due to avoid a copyright infringement for using the cargo planes' models without permission from any manufacturers that makes planes. *It is possible to rob the plane early, before cargo is fully loaded. However, players may earn less money, if they robbed early. *The crashed Cargo Plane's appearance share similarities to various plane crashes. Plane crashes that involve them splitting in half inspired the Cargo Plane's crashing. Category:Blog posts